


Halloween Party

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick the day him and Jack are supposed to go to a big Halloween party.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly in 2015.

Jack looked in the mirror one last time before putting up his phone. Alex and him were supposed to go to a brand’s Halloween party in LA, and Alex hadn’t answered any of Jack’s texts about it all day. After seeing that Alex still hadn’t answered him, Jack decided that he’d just go to Alex’s house at the time they’d originally planned on, and figure everything else out from there.   
He grabbed everything that he’d need, then drove over to Alex’s house. Once he got there, he tried texting Alex one last time, just to see if he’d maybe answer. It was very uncommon for Alex to not reply for so long, so Jack felt a bit concerned for his friend. He pushed his thoughts aside as he used his copy of Alex’s key to let himself in.  
“Alex?” he called out into the house, getting no answer. He walked farther into the house, then heard a sneeze come from the living room. Jack made his way to the room and heard another sneeze. He went over to the couch then finally saw his friend. Alex was wearing sweats and a beanie, which was what he always wore when he wasn’t feeling well. He also looked tired and a bit pale, with the exception of his red, irritated nose.  
“Hey Alex, are you alright?” Jack asked, sitting on a chair by the couch.  
“Well, I’ve-“ Alex cut himself off with a coughing fit. Jack quickly moved from the chair to the couch and rubbed Alex’s back until the fit went away.  
“Damn dude, that didn’t sound good. Are you sick?” Jack asked.  
“Kind of. I think it’s just a bad head cold. I don’t feel flu-like at all, but I still feel pretty bad,” Alex replied.  
“Well aside from that bad cough, what else feels off?” Jack continued.  
“I’ve been coughing and sneezing all day, I’m super congested, like I can’t smell anything right now. My throat is pretty sore, and my body hurts some, as well,” Alex explained.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, man. It looks like we’re going to have to skip the party tonight,” Jack replied.  
“What do you mean? I’ll be-“ Alex was cut off by a sneezing fit this time. Once it stopped, he blew his nose then looked up at Jack.  
“Hell no, man. The last place you should be right now is a big party with lots of people. I know you want to go since it’s a Halloween party, but I think you should stay in for the night,” Jack said, hoping Alex would be logical about this.  
“I guess you’ve got a point, I wouldn’t want to get anyone sick. Well, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Alex asked, sounding a bit bummed.  
“What do you mean? I’m going to stay here with you,” Jack replied, making it sound like it was the obvious answer.  
“Why would you want to stay here with me when you could go to a super fun Halloween party? Besides, I don’t want to get you sick,” Alex questioned.  
“Okay, first of all, I won’t get sick, so don’t worry about me. Second, I’m not just going to leave you here all alone while you feel this bad. We always help each other out, you know that,” Jack replied.  
“Well, if you really want to stay here and pass up on the party, I’d honestly love the company. I’ve been alone all day, and it’s really sucked,” Alex said back.  
“Of course I want to. I could’ve come here earlier if you’d texted me about this,” Jack stated.  
“I actually wanted to ask you to do that, but my phone died a while ago, and I’ve been too lazy to get the charger, so it’s been off for a long time now,” Alex explained, coughing some.  
“Oh, that makes sense. I’ve been trying to text you all day, and was really confused as to why you weren’t responding,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, sorry about that, man. I’ve not had the energy to get up at all today,” Alex said.  
“I understand, no worries. I think it’s smart you’re staying in tonight. I wouldn’t want you to get worse just because you forced yourself to go out. But, this just means that we can have our own Halloween party here! Do you have any decorations here that’ll make it feel more festive?” Jack asked.  
“Not really. With tour ending when it did, I never had the chance to go and get stuff,” Alex replied.  
“Well, we can take care of that. Do you think you’re up for a Target run?” Jack questioned.  
“I think so. Honestly, I would kind of like to go out and do something, I’m starting to get a bit stir crazy since I’ve been laying here for most of the day,” Alex admitted.  
“Let’s go then!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I guess I should probably change first,” Alex said, looking down at his plaid PJ pants.  
“Nah dude, just wear that. You’re sick, so you have a pass,” Jack joked.  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Alex said, standing up. The two of them went to the front of the house, and Alex slid on a pair of shoes that he kept by the front door. They got into Jack’s car, then drove over to the closest Target.  
“We won’t be too long here, we’ll just get be here long enough to get some fun stuff for tonight,” Jack explained. Alex just nodded as they got out of the car and walked into the store. They went to the back of the store and found the seasonal aisle.   
“Wow, they still have so many decorations out,” Alex stated.  
“Well, it’s only the twenty-sixth. I guess that they keep stocking them until Halloween officially passes,” Jack explained. Alex shrugged as they found some Halloween tinsel.  
“Woah, we have to get that!” Jack explained.  
“That’s cool, but I don’t know if I like it enough to spend my money on it,” Alex replied, laughing some.  
“This Target adventure is on me, dude. Pick out whatever you want,” Jack decided.  
“Are you sure?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, it’s my treat. Happy Halloween,” Jack said, making them both smile. They grabbed some more fun decorations before going to the grocery part of the store.  
“Look, candy apples!” Alex exclaimed, coughing some.  
“Do you think you can eat one? I’ll buy them for us if you can,” Jack offered.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine,” Alex replied, putting them into the basket.  
“Do we want or need anything else?” Jack asked, looking into their basket.  
“I think this should be plenty. Also, I’m starting to feel a bit worn out,” Alex admitted.  
“Okay, we can go home then,” Jack said, leading the two of them to the front of the store. Once everything was purchased, they drove back to Alex’s house.  
“You can lay down on the couch while I set everything up,” Jack instructed as they went back into the living room.  
“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Alex asked, getting back under his blanket.  
“Yeah, you should just rest. I’ll hang up everything we bought,” Jack said back. He hung up a string of pumpkin lights and some ghost tinsel around the living room windows. Once he was done, he stepped back and admired his work.  
“It looks good,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“Thanks. Hey, have you taken any medicine for that cough?” Jack asked.  
“No, it tastes like shit,” Alex replied.  
“Well, you have to now or I’m not giving you your candy apple,” Jack said.  
“Fuck that, I can get my apple myself,” Alex decided. As he went to stand, he started to cough again. As the fit took over his body, he sat back on the couch and doubled over on himself. Jack walked over to his friend and helped him sit up until the fit went away.  
“Yeah, that cough doesn’t sound good, you definitely need to take something for it. I’ll be right back,” Jack said, walking to the kitchen. He poured Alex’s medicine, then grabbed them both some water and their apples. He brought everything out to the living room and handed the cup of medicine to Alex. After rolling his eyes, Alex downed the medicine, making a disgusted face.   
“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Jack said, setting their apples down on the coffee table.  
“You didn’t have to taste it,” Alex mumbled. Seconds later, he had another sneeze attack, which left him with a runny nose.  
“Shit, I’m out of tissues,” Alex said, pressing his sleeve to his nose.  
“I’ll get you some more,” Jack said, walking to the bathroom that was down the hall. He grabbed the box that was on the counter then walked it back to Alex.   
“Thanks man,” Alex said, starting to blow his nose.  
“No problem. Sorry you feel so shitty,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, it honestly really sucks. Like, why this couldn’t have just waited a few days to happen? I was actually really excited for that party, since I love Halloween so much,” Alex explained.   
“Yeah, I completely understand how you feel. That year that I was sick on my favorite holiday really sucked for me,” Jack replied.  
“Wait, when were you sick on a holiday?” Alex asked, trying to think of what Jack could be talking about.  
“You know, when I was sick on my birthday a few years ago,” Jack answered.  
“Is your birthday seriously your favorite holiday? What about Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or literally any of the other ones?” Alex asked, laughing some.  
“Hell yeah, dude. My birthday is by far the best holiday. If it weren’t in the summer, I’d say that kids around the world should have the day off from school so it could be observed internationally,” Jack explained, with a serious look on his face, making Alex laugh more.  
“Why am I not surprised? Oh, we should eat our apples,” Alex decided.  
“Oh yeah, and we can put on a Halloween movie, too. Do you want to use a DVD or try to find something on TV?” Jack asked, grabbing the apples for them.  
“Let’s see what’s on TV, I guess,” Alex replied as he started to eat his apple. After a couple minutes of scrolling, Jack found a channel that was having a Halloween movie marathon and selected it. He grabbed a blanket for himself, then started to eat his apple, as well.   
After about ten minutes, they’d finished their apples, and put the sticks back on the coffee table. Alex started to shift around on the couch some, and Jack was very quick to notice this.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, I’m just a bit achy from this cold,” Alex replied.  
“Come here,” Jack replied with outstretched arms. Alex snuggled up next to his friend, eventually finding a comfortable enough position to stay in.  
“Thanks, Jack,” Alex said once he was settled.  
“No problem. Hey, this kind of reminds me of how we spent our first Halloween as friends together, back in the ninth grade,” Jack replied.  
“Oh yeah, I remember that. I had a really bad flu, and we bailed on the plans we’d made and just stayed at my house, since I couldn’t really do anything. I’m just glad I’m not as sick now as I was then” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, that was pretty bad. I’m glad we have a night in like this, though,” Jack replied.  
“Does that mean you’re glad I got sick, then?” Alex joked back.  
“Absolutely not, dude. But I’m glad we can hang out, just the two of us, because of it,” Jack replied.  
“Me too. Thanks for taking care of me, I really appreciate it,” Alex said.  
“Or course, I’m glad I can help. It feels good to be needed sometimes. Let’s watch the movie now,” Jack said, turning up the volume. Though it wasn’t the night they’d planned on having, Jack and Alex were glad that they could have their own Halloween night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first of two Halloween stories that I'll be posting this week! The other will be up on Thursday, and I think I like that one more than this one, because it actually takes place on Halloween. I hope you guys all liked this story, and please send requests if you have them! I absolutely love writing them, and I love seeing other people's ideas! I have a request going up on Sunday, so get excited for that! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
